1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a control program and, more specifically, to an electronic device, a control method, and a control program that can prevent any possible deterioration of the recording/reproduction capability with more reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent recording/reproduction device rapidly becoming popular is a type capable of data recording and reproduction to/from a disk that is available with low manufacturing and material cost, e.g., CD-R (Compact Disk Recordable), CD-RW (Compact Disk Rewritable), MO (Magneto Optical Disk), MD (Mini Disc), DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc Recordable), and DVD-RW.
Using these disks having good durability and portability as external recording media for disk recording/reproduction devices, for example, not only computers and VCRs (Videocassette Recorders) that have been popular, mobile devices such as digital still camera and disk camcorder are also getting popular.
For the aim of maintaining the level of recording/reproduction capability, some of such disk recording/reproduction devices are provided with a function of readjusting a parameter, which is used for operation control over the components thereof.
If with a disk camcorder, for the aim of preventing a user from missing his or her opportunity for imaging, the disk camcorder is required to have its unique product specifications, i.e., the shorter disk recognition time, and the stable recording/reproduction operation in the outside use even with vibrations and bumps.
To meet such a demand, in addition to adjustment before shipment, some disk camcorder is provided with a function of readjusting, also after shipment, a parameter for operation control over the components to deal with the characteristics of disks varying in type, e.g., skew, deflection, and surface runout. The disks are those provided by vendors, i.e., manufacturers. Through parameter readjustment as such, the disk recognition time can be shortened, and the recording/reproduction capability can be maintained.
The issue here is that, such a disk recording/reproduction device does not always perform parameter readjustment to every item needed to be adjusted for maintaining the recording/reproduction capability. With this being the case, for some of the parameters, adjustment values before shipment are to be used as fixed values. Such fixed values considered optimum for the parameters often change from the values being the adjustment result at the time of manufacturing due to assembly variations and aging of the components. This value change has been a cause for deterioration of the recording/reproduction capability.
In consideration thereof, some disk recording/reproduction device is so configured as to detect something unusual for the components thereof such as aging or failure, and through detection as such, the disk recording/reproduction device encourages a user to make repairs, perform maintenance, or exchange the components.
As an example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-90438) describes such a disk recording/reproduction device in which a laser current detection circuit is provided for detecting a current flow in a laser diode, and based on the detection result, i.e., current, any unusual problem or failure is detected for the laser diode. Patent Document 2 (JP-A-10-149556) also describes, as another example, such a disk recording/reproduction device that stores the number of defective sectors found during data recording to a disk, and when the number becomes a predetermined number of larger, encourages a user to clean an optical head.
Some disk recording/reproduction device readjusts, based on the user's history of use, several of parameters that have been so far fixed in value. As another example, Patent Document 3 (JP-A-7-50019) describes such a disk recording/reproduction device that detects the temperature therein, and when the detected temperature exceeds a predetermined temperature, performs offset readjustment for a tracking error signal or a focus error signal. Patent Document 4 (JP-A-10-228644) also describes, as another example, such a disk recording/reproduction device that readjusts, to deal with any possible deterioration of components configuring a laser diode, the intensity of laser output from the laser diode at preset time intervals.
Moreover, Patent Document 5 (JP-A-2006-4580) describes another disk recording/reproduction device that performs self-diagnosis for its recording/reproduction capability in response to a user command, and based on the diagnosis result, performs parameter readjustment. With this disk recording/reproduction device, the intensity of the laser output from a laser diode is adjusted again whenever a user command comes even after the product shipment, thereby preventing any possible deterioration of the recording/reproduction capability.